Meet Me On The Rift
by Miss Whimsey
Summary: It was in a small tea shop that she met her best friend. Yet, Morgana was fortunate that her new-found-friend Karma was extremely well versed in inner peace, and hoped that it would rub off on her. Now, if only she could figure out just what exactly was between her and Warwick – she'd be dandy.


For voluntarily signing up to join the notorious _League of Legends, _it really was difficult to get the day off.

Lounging upon the lush chaise lounge in the foyer of her suite, Morgana simply ignored the urgent knocks upon her door as, yet again, another Summoner called upon her to settle, _yet again_, another petty dispute.

"My Lady! I request your assistance! Please join me on the battle field and help me defeat my husband for cheating on me with my sister!"

Reaching for her brush, Morgana opted to brush her hair instead of answering. She did not feel pity or apathy for this person. She did not know this person. She did not care for this person.

She just wanted to be left alone.

No one seemed to grasp that concept though, as the Summoner kept knocking for a solid five minutes.

Standing from her lounge, Morgana moved deeper into her suite, opting to take a bath and continue ignoring the summons. Ahri would leave her room (_eventually_), and convince the Summoner to choose her soon enough. No one could resist her charm, on or off the Rift, and Ahri liked to flaunt her wares.

Loosening the belt of her heavy skirt, Morgana let it fall to the ground as she turned the hot water faucet, before reaching behind her for the clips to her bustier. It was rare to find something else to wear, other than her usual (skimpy) attire that didn't agitate her wings.

Stretching them out briefly, to touch the walls of the room, she let them settle comfortably against her back before she slowly lowered herself into the bubbling mineral water, being careful of the fresh scratches upon her upper shoulders and the single scratch along her breast.

"I'm pretty sure he likes being rough with me," Morgana groaned as the soapy water made her wounds sting.

Even friendship did not encourage Warwick to go easy on anyone in the battle field; in fact, it often caused him to 'play harder'.

Smiling to herself, Morgana sighed as the hot water began to sooth away aches and pains she hadn't been aware of. Reaching over the side of the tub, she grabbed a small stack of towels that she rested behind her in the tub, granting her wings enough space so leaning backwards wasn't painful, before settling down to read her favorite book of spells.

An hour had passed before she decided to leave the tub, and head over towards her shower to quickly get clean and finish getting ready. Turning on the hot water, she let steam fill the confined space of her walk in shower before she began rinsing her wings and moving on to wash her hair and body.

Letting her hair air dry, she moved towards her closet where she found a comfortable purple kimono that she slipped on, being mindful of her wings and she pulled them through the custom slits, before quickly gathering her hair up into a high ponytail.

Slipping on her sandals, Morgana stepped out onto her balcony, and glanced down at the three floor drop, before sighing. If only her wings still worked properly, she could just fly down. But, no such luck. The fates favored her no more.

Remembering days in which she could fly, and the joy it made her feel Morgana quickly felt all of her calm leaving her, and the urge to break something or hurt someone grew. She needed to get out of her room. She was starting to feel trapped.

Leaning over the edge of her balcony, she called out, "Warwick, are you there?" Her wings fluttering anxiously as she awaited an answer.

It wasn't long before she saw him begin to climb the side of the building to reach her balcony. He looked wild, and his fur was matted with blood.

"I see you've been hunting," Morgana drawled, as he hopped over the ledge. His presence comforted her, and she knew that he would do anything she requested of him. It helped her relax slightly.

He grinned at her, or at least, that's what she assumed he'd do if he was still human.

"Perhaps," was his reply.

Sitting in comfortable silence, Morgana followed him as he strolled into her suite, and headed straight for her shower.

"I'm assuming you need help down," he rumbled, as he turned on the water, and filled the drain with deep red water.

Frowning, Morgana nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Warwick reached for her shampoo, and quickly began lathering his body up.

"Really. How many times must we cover this?"

Shrugging, Morgana busied herself with putting away her books, and dirty towels, before retrieving him a clean one.

"You know that it bothers me that I can't fly."

Warwick didn't comment, and instead took the towel from her and nudged her shoulder as he leered at her.

"I'd prefer you ride me."

Laughing loudly, Morgana smiled at him, and reached out to cup the side of his face, watching as he became unnaturally still as he looked at her intently.

"I see that your scratches are healing nicely. Though, they'll scar," he drawled as he ran his claw back over the cut upon the swell of her breast.

Lowering her hand, Morgana pulled up the collar of her kimono more and nodded, before shrugging.

"Scars don't bother me."

Warwick grinned, "Good. I like a woman with scars."

Blushing, Morgana was at a loss for words, and instead, opted to stay silent.

She followed him back towards the balcony, where Warwick grabbed Morgana by the waist, pulled her to him, and cradling her in one arm, started to descend down the side of the building the same way he climbed up. With her arms locked around his neck, Morgana attempted to help support her weight as much as possible, but she knew that he didn't find her to be a burden. In fact, he insisted on carrying her most places.

When he reached the ground, he reluctantly set her down, yet didn't move back or away from her.

"When will you return?"

Morgana shrugged.

"Maybe before nightfall? I'm not sure."

Warwick nodded, "Well. You know how to reach me. Scream."

Laughing as he lowered himself down to all fours, Morgana watched as he raced towards the tree line, on his way to do god knows what.

Looking at her surroundings, Morgana debated at what she wanted to do. She could go shopping, but the stores near the league never sold anything of interest to her.

Perhaps she could go to the training grounds and spectate? Yet, that never ended well.

Settling to go for a walk, Morgana decided to follow a new pathway, one that wasn't familiar to her. It appeared to go into the more tame part of the forest, and the longer she followed the trail, the clearer it got of trees.

The pathway seemed to come to a halt at a small lake, which had a little peninsula on which rested a quaint tea shop entitled, _Tea Leaf_.

"When did this get here?"

Stretching her wings, Morgana cautiously felt out for any dark magic, incase this was an illusion of sorts, yet when she couldn't feel any, she continued to head towards the establishment.

The building itself was a dark mahogany color, and was clearly made from the trees in the grove from which it was built. It had large bay windows, and a shockingly golden roof, which was very Ionian in style. Bizarre. This side of the League was mostly populated by Noxian champions.

Entering the establishment, Morgana was pleased with the decorations. There were rugs, and lush pillows everywhere. Drapes covered the walls, and each table had its own little lamps, and was far enough apart to offer privacy. Everywhere you looked; there were rich gold's, reds, purples, and yellows.

Humming appreciatively under her breath, Morgana moved to take a seat at one of the many tables, just as a woman moved forward to greet her.

"Why hello, and welcome to Tea Leaf," the woman recited as she bowed deeply, before smiling. "I am Karma. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Nodding in return, Morgana accepted the menu that was offered her.

"Thank you."

Smiling, Karma bowed before starting to walk away, "Let me know when you're ready to order."

Glancing down at the menu, Morgana was at a loss for what she wanted. Deciding instead, to take in the ambiance of the place, Morgana began to people watch.

In the far corner of the establishment, she recognized Jax, sitting by himself, reading a book, and calmly drinking his tea. It was slightly bizarre watching such a feared man sitting there, sipping tea, and yet, Morgana couldn't help but feel like it fit. At least just in this small tea shop.

Some of the other patrons in the shop, Morgana recognized as Summoners, which whom she didn't care to bother trying to remember their names.

One of the summoners, a young man who had summoned her a few days ago, stood and walked purposefully towards her table.

"Hello, _Morgana_," his voice lowered as he said her name, in an attempt to be, what she guessed was seductive, as his gaze lowered towards her breasts.

She snorted.

Undaunted, the young man smiled at her, extending his hand for a handshake as he offered, "My name is Rowan. I had summoned you last Monday?"

Morgana looked at him briefly, before shrugging and waving him away.

"I could care less."

"But I – "

Getting agitated, Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"I did not come here to be bothered by lustful young boys. Leave me, before I make you wish you never summoned me."

"Champions cannot hurt Summoners."

"I am not summoned, nor do I care for rules."

Running a hand through his hair, Rowan smirked.

"Whatever, lady. You probably have cobwebs between your legs anyways. When I become the best summoner, you'll regret today."

Rolling her eyes, Morgana was tempted to leave, when Karma approached the table, with a tray full of tea.

Before she could question her, Karma smiled.

"You look like you needed something to help you relax."

Smirking, Morgana held back a smile, "What would make you say that?"

Karma just arched an eyebrow, "Oh, I don't know, I'm sure we could ask that young gentleman in the corner."

Rolling her eyes, Morgana accepted the cup from Karma, "Oh that won't be necessary."

Cocking her head to the side, she motioned for Karma to join her, "Aren't you a champion of the League as well?"

Smiling, Karma nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not summoned very often."

"Why?"

"I'm not as . . . aggressive. Yes, that seems to be the appropriate word."

"So, they allowed you to open up this tea shop? I'm surprised."

Karma winked, "I'm quite the diplomat. Besides, it gives me something to do, and makes the people happy that they get the occasional chance to see a champion in their 'natural environment', or something to that effect."

Morgana stared at her blankly, "So this is a zoo."

Cheekily, Karma hide her face behind her sleeve and attempted to look innocent, "It's not like I charge non-summoners or champions double to enter."

"Aren't you supposed to be Ionian?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's a pretty damn Noxian thing to do."

"It's just good business."

Actually smiling, Morgana took a sip of her tea.

"I just might enjoy your company, Karma."

Standing, Karma smiled, "I just might enjoy your company, as well."

Holding onto her cup of tea, Morgana watched Karma as she made her way from patron to patron, making sure that everyone was comfortable and had everything they desired. It was in that moment that she saw the shelves of books. Standing, Morgana approached it and could feel one book calling out to her. It seemed to pulsate with an aura, and Morgana knew instantly that the book held spells and other such magicks. Pulling it off the shelf, she returned to her table, and flipped the book open as she slowly sipped her tea.

She was well into the intro when Karma approached her table again.

"I see you can sense magicks," Karma commented, as she sat down in the spare seat again.

Morgana nodded, "I have not read this book before."

Smiling, Karma nodded, "I am not surprised. I was the one who wrote it."

Cocking her head to the side, Morgana studied her, until Karma blushed.

"Well, not all of the spells are mine, but I scribed it. That's a better way to word it. I don't deserve all the credit."

Humming, Morgana nodded, "I see. The book does hold your voice."

Continuing to blush, Karma started to busy herself with cleaning up the table, "Yes, well, it is the only copy of the book."

"Do you mind me reading it? It was rude of me to not ask."

Karma shook her head, "Oh no, please go ahead. The book has only called to a few people. There is something in there it wants you to know."

Curious, Morgana continued glancing over the pages.

"What kind of magick is this?"

Karma briefly pondered the question, "Ancient. These spells come from the land, not a person."

"Hmm."

"Yes, that's what I said as well."

"Could I borrow this?" Morgana asked, motioning to the book.

Looking hesitant, Karma shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'd prefer if you'd read it here."

"Understandable," Morgana relented, "I'll be back sometime this week then, to continue reading it."

Karma smiled, "I'd enjoy that."

Setting some money upon the table, Morgana stood and nodded her thanks to Karma, "Thank you for the pleasant afternoon. But I should leave before it gets dark."

"Farewell, Morgana."

"Goodbye, Karma."

Exiting the building, Morgana quickly made her way down the path from which she came, her wings rustling in the breeze as she walked.

It was halfway down the path, that she found Rowan waiting for, what she presumed was her, as he leaned against a tree.

Rolling her eyes, Morgana felt her body bristle with energy as she braced herself for a confrontation. The tea, and conversation with Karma had seemed to re-energize her, and Morgana felt ready and excited for a fight.

Yet, before Rowan could even approach her, Morgana heard Warwick howl from within the woods. As he leaped out of the tree line, he landed on his hind legs and towered over Rowan, his claws still covered in fresh blood, and his eyes were still wild.

Turning towards Morgana, he growled, and licked his lips.

"I felt your energy," Warwick growled. He looked feral.

Morgana blinked innocently.

"I don't know what you mean."

Barking a laugh, Warwick ignored Rowan and he held out an arm for Morgana to hold onto as they walked.

"Do not play coy with me. I see you feel better."

Looking up at him, Morgana smiled, "Yes."

"I am pleased."

"Maybe you should go with me one day?"

Looking down at her, Warwick chuckled.

"I am not fond of tea very much these days."

"Pity."

"You look tired."

Shrugging, Morgana didn't answer immediately as she felt her energy drain from her the further she got from the tea shop, "It has been a while since I have rested properly and that burst of energy didn't really last long."

"Let me take you home."

Holding up her arms, so that he could pick her up, Morgana sighed, "Okay."

Moving her onto his back, Warwick lowered himself to all fours, before breaking into a sprint, and forcing Morgana to hold onto his fur to keep herself in position.

Warwick was three fourths of the way back to the league when he felt Morgana's hold on his fur slacken, and it was through pure reflex that he was able to quickly transition her from his back into his arms before she had fallen.

She was asleep.

Cradling her with one arm, he balanced her easily as he continued to walk briskly back to the league as the fallen angel in his arms continued to cuddle up against him.

How she would die of embarrassment if she knew about this.

Smirking to himself, he enjoyed the moment and slowed his pace a bit.

Morgana was one of the few women who was not terrified of his presence.

When he started to climb the walls, she moved briefly, and her hand settled upon his nipple, and Warwick could not contain his barking laughter, which startled Morgana awake.

"You are home," he smirked, as she tried to recollect herself.

Morgana scowled at him.

"Stop being so cheeky."

"At least I don't snore."

"Warwick, don't even go there."

"Or what?"

He stood his full height above her, and he was thrilled when she didn't back down or cower.

"You'll find out on the rift."

Looking up at him, Morgana couldn't help but feel … something. But she refused to back down. There was no way in hell she was going to concede to him.

Growling at her, Warwick seemed full of energy at the challenge, and very pleased.

"I cannot wait."

Leaping off the balcony, he caught himself on the wall, howling his goodbye as he made his way towards his own quarters.

Watching him leave, Morgana was enthralled with the way his body moved as he practically devoured the ground with his speed.

Shaking her head, she was startled when she realized that she had challenged him yet again.

"Oh shit," Morgana sighed.

"I should have learned by now not to challenge him."

Touching her shoulders, and then running a finger over the thin cut along her breast, she sighed, and Morgana resigned herself to just getting ready for bed.

"I'll prepare for that tomorrow."

It was in that moment that she realized that there were bloodstains on her kimono.

"Are you kidding me? I just got this. Damn it."

Taking it off, and throwing it towards the garbage, she didn't bother putting on more clothes as she crawled into bed.

"That's it. I'm whooping his ass on the rift."


End file.
